Girl of a Fake Smile
by Bre Renee
Summary: They say my father's crazy, at threat to society and just maybe, I am too. As time goes by I can feel myself fall deeper and deeper into insanity. I just wished I was able to catch it sooner. At least I was able to challenge the "All knowing Damian Wayne", that was fun. Damian/OC


**Disclaimer:** If I owned the comic, Damian wouldn't have died! He also would have had a cute, crush story! It also has a little bit of Castle in it and I also do not own that.

**A/N: **This is my first Batman story so please go easy on me! I did this because I believed there weren't enough Damian/OC stories out there and that I wanted to practice writing something else.

**Inspiration/Dedication: **_BlueAsh666_, the author of _Redneck in Gotham_, inspired me to do my own story or one-shot still not sure. It depends on how this chapter goes. I'm just trying to widen my writing (?).

**Warning: **Death & cursing in the story

* * *

**Girl of a Fake Smile:**

**Chapter One: I'm Back:**

**Story Summary: **They say my father's crazy, at threat to society and just maybe, I am too. As time goes by I can feel myself fall deeper and deeper into insanity. I just wished I was able to catch it sooner. At least I was able to challenge the "All knowing Damian Wayne", that was fun. Damian/OC

**Words/Pages: **2,885

* * *

**Sunday September 2****nd****, 9:23 PM**

They say he's crazy, out of his mind and should be locked up in Arkhem but I can't really say. As his daughter I guess I should fight against the crowd and tell them their wrong. That he may be crazy but his heart is the right place! That he tries to do the right things and not everyone is perfect! I want to tell them their wrong and stand tall with courage but I can't because I agree.

Just the mention of his name makes my body fill with hatred. I want to sulk, cry, throw a temper tantrum but I remain silent. I remain calm, blending in with the crowed and going unnoticed to avoid detection.

I slowly walked up the steps to the house my aunt lives in. Rain sprinkled down, barely noticeable. 'The self-doubting rain' is what my father called it. He said when it rains like this it lets him think about the 'what ifs' and his mistakes.

"I'm home." I shouted but knew I wouldn't get an answer. My voice just reverberated off the walls. As always, there's a note taped to the hall closet along with 30 dollars.

My aunt was never home, always at Wayne Enterprises working as the head of the Wayne Technologies. Wayne Technologies is the biggest branch so I guess she gets paid well, I wouldn't know with her never being around. The same goes for my Uncle but at least his is a better explanation. He's a cop.

_I'll be working late tonight and James will be at the station. See you in the morning. – Katherine_

I know I'm not the most emotional person out there but the least she could do is sound more human in it. Crumbling the note in my hand, I walked to the kitchen and inspected the contents of the fridge.

"It's time to make a trip to the gas station."

* * *

**Sunday September 2nd, 10:23 PM**

Heart pounding in her chest, ragged tennis shoes slapped against the paved concrete as the roaring wind caused brown strands of hair that fell from her ponytail to slash across her face. Rain poured down making the brown jacket stick to its owner like a second skin.

"Get back here you brat! We're not done with you!" A man hollered from behind the girl and with each word uttered it sounded like the two thugs are getting closer and closer. Ella squeezed her eyes shut and ran even faster even though he legs screamed in protest. Her breathing became louder; breathing became harder for her as she tried everything in her power to get away from the thugs chasing after her.

_Today of all days, _Ella thought as she made a sharp turn down an ally only to come up with a dead end. Ella leaned against the brick wall, holding onto her stomach and gasping for air.

A rat rushed out from under a dumpster and out the ally. It seems even the rat knows about the danger that is about to fall upon the teenage girl. "You should have known you couldn't hide forever." A tall muscled man covered in tattoos chortled, cracking his knuckles at the opening of the ally where. Where Ella's only escape is.

By the tall, balding man is a slighter shorter and a lot thinner man. By looking at him you could tell he's the silent partner, the one who is always paranoid and hesitant about everything he does.

Ella began to pant, desperately trying to stand up but shortly found she couldn't, not without the help of the brick wall.

"We got you now." The taller man grinned. Reflected in his eyes is a girl no taller than 5'3, curled against the wall with strands of hair plastered to her face. The shorter guy gave an awkward smile, the one where you meet an old friend you haven't talked to in years in a restroom.

As the shorter man began to take a step forward, a red boomerang, sharp as a knife, stopped a centimeter away from his foot. All three people standing in the ally way looked up to see Robin the Boy Wonder with his arms crossed over his chest and scowl showing on his face. Ella gave a weak smile to her savor before plopping herself onto the wet ground. She could only do so much with a twisted ankle.

"He's just a kid, Joey. Robins can't do shit without the Bat. We can take him." The bald guy said, yanking Ella to his side. Without the support of the wall Ella fell on the ground, refusing to lean on the revolting man who tried to kill her.

Joey let out a nervous laugh and shook his head a few times. "Yeah, Yeah, your right Kevin we can handle this." Even though he sounded confident his eyes darted everywhere while taking a few steps away. This is obviously their first time doing whatever this is.

Ella let out a small gasp, as Robin appeared behind the tattooed man's accomplice; it seemed as if he had super speed or teleportation skills. Lifting his hand, Robin grasped the back of Joey's neck and within seconds the man fell onto the concrete, face first. Water splashed everywhere, splashing the green boots of the vigilantly but it didn't look like he cared. Blue eye burned into brown eyes with hatred and maybe even a little of annoyance.

The tattooed man gripped Ella's upper arm and hauled her up as he faced Robin. Ella let out a very un-lady like grunt as glared at her captor from the corner of her eye.

"Not another move or I'll slit her throat." One hand moved to grab both of Ella's wrists and the other took a knife from his back pocket and brought up to his victim's neck. _I'm definitely not in the mood for this, _Ella thought with a random burst of confidence and energy.

Sucking in air, Ella pushed her elbow into her captor's stomach, blocked the arm that was holding the knife and went down to sweep the man's feet from underneath him. Ella let out a cry of pain and rolled a few feet away whist grabbing her ankle with both hands. Well, tried to knock him down, the man just stumbled a few steps back before lunging after the girl again.

Ella flinched and tried to brace for what's to come but nothing happened. Instead of getting slashed with a knifelike she expected, instead Kevin was thrown back into the brick wall. Ella looked up only to see the Dark Knight's cape. The two thugs are knocked out cold, unmoving.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked; head turned to the side to look at the girl he just saved.

Ella gave a wary smile and a wave. "I'm fine, thank for saving me and yeah..."

"Take her back home Robin. I'll catch up later and make sure the cops pick these two thugs up." Batman spoke. He had the tone of _I-freaking- dare-you-to-question-me_. But who would question the Batman or even think of going against him? No one in their right mind would, that is, if they don't have a death wish.

"I can go on my own! I don't live far from here." Ella interrupted. She was emotionally and psychically drained. She didn't want to admit it, especially to herself, but she didn't want anyone seeing her in a weak state. It's bad enough they saw this even if they're the good guys and saved her life.

Robin tutted and turned his back to his partner and the girl sitting on the wet pavement. By now it probably looks like she didn't make it to the bathroom after having a gallon of water.

* * *

My third day in Gotham and I almost get killed.

"You're slow, keep up." Robin grunted with his head slightly tilted back to glance at me. I glared at him.

"Well sorry for having a twisted ankle and for a superhero you aren't very nice."

"Tt, you don't go through what I have been through and be nice." He spat the last word as if it was the worst curse in the world. Robin faced forward again and despite of his words he slowed his pace down.

I was tempted to ask why but knew you never question what a man see's when he constantly is putting their life on the line for the safety of others. That would be like asking a man who just got back from war to relive the most frightening things out on the field, you just don't.

"Besides, you read too many books. Just because I saved your life doesn't mean that you're entitled to have a foolish connection and fall in love with a vigilantly and live out some romantic story only seen in movies." I could only roll my eyes and glare at his back in response.

"This is the house." I said breaking the long silence. Stepping in front of him, I pushed open the gate.

"Well, thanks…" I turned around the see the Boy Wonder gone with no trace left. "Damn superheroes, disappearing and appearing out of thin air. They're going to give some person a heart attack one day." I grumbled before wobbling my way to the front door and through the house and into my room upstairs and in the very back.

Tossing my wet jacket on the floor, jeans and shirt on the floor, I put on a fresh tank top and shorts. At this time of night I couldn't be bother with taking a shower or properly putting my clothes up.

In the process of changing I caught view of myself in the body length mirror on the back of my door. Sighing, I moved towards the mirror. My eyes are dull, expressionless. My brown hair sticks to my pale, face.

Ordinary, is what I immediately think when I see myself. Ordinary and average but I cannot bring myself to care. I just want to vanish.

"…_doesn't mean that you're entitled to have a foolish connection and fall in love with a vigilantly and live out some romantic story…"_

"Should have told him to shove that theory up his butt because who would want to date a loud mouth vigilantly?"

Now that was lame.

…

…

…

"_Ella, Ella, look over there!" Seven year old Jayden exclaimed as he pointed at a brown butterfly. He looked at me with a smile that has a missing front tooth._

_Jayden look forward and stumbled down the mini hill behind the elementary school. "I'm going to catch it!"_

_The seven year old chased after the butterfly in flower beds and mud puddles. He jumped, crawled, and ran but was not able to catch it._

"_Jayden, be careful." I said, glancing up to see him nearing the streets. He just gave a noise signaling I heard him. I returned my attention to my phone._

_I really wished I paid more attention to my little brother that day._

* * *

...

...

...

**Sunday September 2****nd****, 10:26 PM**

"Come on, baby! Where you going?"

The sound of heels hitting the pavement of the ally echoed, as did the pants of the man chasing down the blonde in her red dress.

"The party is just getting started!" The man shouted. It only made the woman run faster.

"Help, somebody help me!" She cried.

"Hey, get back here!" The brown haired man shouted as he rammed himself into the girl, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her body towards his as he crashed to the ground.

"Get off me!" Tears fell down her face as her pursuer sat on her stomach and pinned her arms to the ground.

"Oh, shh. I'll teach you from running away from me." He grinned.

"Leave the girl alone."

The pursuer sighed and slowly got off the girl. "Why don't you get lost," Turning to the person who stopped him, he pulled out a gun. "Before I have to take you down."

The sound of a metal coming out of a sheath and a flash of silver was followed by a hand hitting the ground and a scream.

"Ah, ah, oh God!" Screaming, the black haired man clutched the wrist that was missing the hand that is supposed to be attached. He looked up to man wielding the sword, eyes wide.

The last thing he saw was the sword coming at him, ready to cut his body in half.

...

...

...

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Groaning, I grabbed my phone and slid it under the covers with me. Squinting at the screen, I turned off the alarm and threw the phone on the floor.

First day of school, yay. With that thought I poke my head out from under my covers and glance at my 6:30 and I don't leave until seven…I can seep another ten minutes.

"Noelle, you're going to be late!"

"I'm up!" I yelled back with a groan.

Groaning, I opened my eyes and looked at the black clock hanging on the white wall.

6:55. Crap. Flipping the blanket to the side, I rushed out of bed with a speed that made me dizzy. Come one, focus. Going to the closet I pulled out the black and red plaid skirt, white blouse, and black jacket with Gotham High stitched in gold on the right breast.

Leaving my hair down, I bent down to reach for my bag while rushing out the bedroom door, clipping my hip on the frame.

"Ow,"

"Come on, Noelle, we don't have all day." My aunt once again shouted from downstairs. Can she not wait two seconds?

"I'm coming no need to shout." I grumbled moving passed her and out the door.

She followed me out, heels clicking against the cement. "I wouldn't have to you had woken up on time." She replied arrogantly as she locked the front door. I ignored her and sat in the passenger seat of the car. She came in soon after, her tight blonde donut bun almost hitting the roof of the car.

It was silent. I couldn't even hear the sound of the wheels travel over the road. I would turn on the radio but that enjoyment in life is something my dear aunt doesn't understand. She says singing and dancing isn't ladylike.

"I will be work late on Monday through Wednesday so on those days your uncle will be picking you up. On those days he will be taking you to work with him. Thursday I am off so you will be spending the day with me."

I just kept my head turned toward the window.

"The weekend is when James is supposed to be off work and I'm off work Sunday and Saturday as well as Thursday. Noelle, are you listening to me? I will not repeat myself." Katherine said tightly, blue green eyes flashing.

"Yes, I'm listening." I came back to Gotham two days ago and I'm already sick of this place.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the private school. "You better hurry; you're already five minutes late."

"I'll just say I got lost." I hiked my bag strap on my shoulder and got out the car.

Sighing, I started to move my feet forward. The lockers outside were painted a light blue. There were no dents, chipped paint, or rust. The walls of the school were the same. The entrance doors were covered in small neon colored papers. Asking to join clubs or asking to follow rules, some had upcoming events.

Grabbing the sleek door handle, I pushed. Cool air blew my hair back and caused goose bumps on my arms. Well, it's time to be an outcast.

* * *

**A/N:** So I mainly did this to practice writing and get constructive criticism, not to start a story but I felt that that might be cruel so it really just depends on you guys.

So tell me what you think! I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks of this and I'm definitely looking for advice to get better. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
